Connait ta place
by Milyi-Malchik
Summary: Un one-shot sur le couple Rufus/Reno...comme quoi lorsque l'on s'ennuie le résultat peut être étrange. J'espère que vous aimerez.


Une idée de fic qui m'est venu à l'esprit alors que j'étais en journée de congé et que je m'ennuyais…J'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

><p><strong>-Connais ta place-<strong>

Reno a toujours prit un malin plaisir à provoquer tout ceux qui l'entourait et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Pas parce qu'il était nécessairement mauvais, mais plutôt parce qu'il recherchait l'attention. Il voulait que les gens lui accordent un peu de temps pour qu'il ne se sente plus aussi seul. Bien sûr, il y avait Rude qui était presque toujours à ces côtés mais Reno se sentait malgré tout, seul et ignorer. Les seules fois où les gens lui donnaient ce qu'il voulait était lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises ou bien lorsqu'il se montrait indiscipliné, ce que Tseng lui reproche toujours.

Les Turks se serraient les coudes, quelque soit le problème, mais le rouquin préférait continuer ses manèges. Toutefois, son stratagème ne fonctionnait pas sur une personne, cet homme froid qui se prenait pratiquement pour le roi du monde, bien que ce titre lui aille à merveille. Rufus Shinra n'accordait pas à Reno l'attention que se dernier désirait et le blond savait que son Turk commençait à éprouvé une grande frustration. Le président de la compagnie Shinra avait donc décidé de tester les limites du jeune Turk…

C'était alors toujours ainsi, lors des réunions le nouveau président de la Shinra donnait ses ordres ainsi que ses commentaires sur les précédentes missions. Si Rufus devait faire un commentaire sur un certain rouquin, il le disait à Tseng alors que Reno bouillait littéralement sur place d'être ainsi ignoré. Pourquoi ce sentait-il aussi furieux contre Rufus? Pourquoi éprouvait-il une certaine jalousie lorsque le blond s'adressa à son supérieur? Reno n'avait jamais réussi à contenir ses émotions, il était comme une bombe à retardement qui explosait de temps à autres, criant et frappant tout ce qu'il voyait. Parfois, il éprouvait une envie irrésistible de frapper ce prince blanc en plein visage…Mais Reno ne le pouvait pas même s'il était réellement furieux. Jamais il ne pourrait lever la main contre cet homme qui lui avait donné une famille, un emploi, une maison…

Reno était assit à son bureau et fixait avec dédain la paperasse qui c'était accumulé et qui inondait particulièrement l'entièreté du dessus du bureau. Seul l'ordinateur semblait avoir été épargné par les innombrables papiers. Poussant un soupire alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le bureau des Turks, Tseng lui avait ordonné de finir sa paperasse s'il voulait retourner sur le terrain. Pour l'instant, rien n'avait réellement de l'importance…rien à foutre de la paperasse, rien à foutre de Tseng et rien à foutre de se maudit frais chi-…Le rouquin sursauta lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et il vit son nouveau président entrer. Reno leva les yeux au plafond avant de faire semblant de travailler alors que le blond s'approchait de lui. Le président posa son regard froid sur le rouquin qui finit par croiser son regard.

-Je peux vous aider, patron? Fit Reno avec un sourire.

-J'attends tes rapports de missions depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, Turk.

Le ton de Rufus était si froid que le rouquin eu un léger frisson lui remontant jusqu'à l'échine. Le blond avait contourné le bureau et était maintenant tout près de Reno. Malgré tout, le Turk osa dire d'un ton arrogant :

-Qu'est-ce que sa peut bien vous faire?

Une claque retentit, Rufus l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et l'approcha de son visage. Reno ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son nouveau patron le frappe, son visage trahissait sa surprise et il n'osait plus bougé. Le blond l'observait d'un visage sombre et murmura :

-Connais ta place, Turk.

-Je sais où est ma place, boss, fit Reno avec un sourire amusé. Et je m'appelle Reno, pas Turk.

-Devrais-je te montrer où est ta place?

Rufus eu un léger sourire avant de glissé les doigts de sa main valide contre la joue du rouquin qui s'empourpra légèrement. Plaquant le rouquin contre le bureau, le Turk écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas les intentions de son patron. Reno senti son cœur manqué un battement lorsque des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes et que la langue de son patron se fraya un chemin pour aller caresser la sienne. Le rouquin ferma les yeux alors que son président dénouait sa chevelure écarlate et y enfouit une main alors que l'autre se glissa sous sa chemise. Relâchant enfin son Turk, le blond contourna le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je veux ses rapports demain.

-O…Oui, patron…

La porte ce referma en un claquement et tremblant le rouquin s'était laissé tombé du bureau, assit sur le sol le visage rouge et dissimulé en parti par sa chevelure Reno respirait bruyamment. Rufus s'avait montré qui était le patron ici et le jeune Turk n'oserait plus le défier de sitôt…mais…ce sentiment si enivrant…En vérité, Reno voulait encore être puni par son nouveau président, sentir ses lèvres, ses mains…Se relevant, le rouquin se précipita à la poursuite du blond qu'il vit entrer dans l'ascenseur, avec chance il s'y engouffra peu avant que les portes ne se ferme. Rufus posa son regard inexpressif sur lui alors que Reno se mit à genou et prit une des mains du blond pour l'embrassé doucement.

-C'est bien, Reno. Tu as compris.

* * *

><p>Et bien c'est ça! Petit one-shot parce que j'ai rien à faire...<p> 


End file.
